


[podfic] Menthol Cherry Red

by mothlights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Format: Streaming, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/700602">JumpingJackFlash's <i>Menthol Cherry Red</i></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B   [00:41:34]</p>
<p>- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -</p>
<p>CG: THE INEVITABLE HAS OCCURRED.<br/>CG: SOME MICROORGANISM ENDEMIC TO THIS FECULENTLY OVERCROWDED PLANET HAS MUTATED SUFFICIENTLY TO COLONIZE MY DEFENSELESS BLOODSTREAM.<br/>CG: MIMICKING PRECISELY THE SCENARIO FROM THE HUMAN LITERARY CLASSIC ‘WAR OF THE WORLDS’<br/>CG: EXCEPT THAT INSTEAD OF SAVING THE HUMANS FROM DESTRUCTION AT THE GRUESOME APPENDAGES OF MINDLESS GENOCIDAL MONSTERS, THIS HEROIC MICROBE HAS SAVED YOUR PATHETIC ASS FROM MY COMPAF;DS’<br/>CG: COMPARATIVELY MILD WRATH AT YOUR COMPLETE FUCKING INABILITY TO EVER DO DISHES EVER.<br/>CG: SO BASICALLY NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK AT ALL EXCEPT THAT I’M DISEASED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Menthol Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Menthol Cherry Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700602) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:41:34

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Homestuck__Menthol_Cherry_Red__JumpingJackFlash__mothlights.mp3)** (24 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Homestuck__Menthol_Cherry_Red__JumpingJackFlash__mothlights.m4b)** (24.1 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

cover art by mothlights  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to JumpingJackFlash for blanket permission.


End file.
